Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) Investigational Drug Services is responsible for the management and coordination of the investigational drug inventory storage, preparation, and distribution for all RPCI clinical research protocols. Investigational Drug Services works closely with RPCI Clinical Research Services to ensure that the pharmacotherapy plan for each protocol is appropriate. Investigational Drug Services is also responsible for coordinating and providing education to pharmacy and nursing services, to assure appropriate and consistent patient care for each research protocol.